The Phoenix Rising
by Mistress Of The Valkyries
Summary: (Secretly TheRisingRose) Jillian Hudson, the daughter of Jason Hudson and girlfriend of David Mason has joined Section's squad. Prepared for anything and everything she fights for not only her survival, but the survival of the man she loves. David and Jillian must cope with loss and battle their inner demons in an attempt to find and capture Raul Menendez. M for Blood and Violence
1. Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: Thanks to my first Reviewer: Beawolf's Pen!**

**Beawolf: Yeah, I have these issues I think its called self-confidence, but hey its back and I'm going to finish it if it's the last thing I do. The first few chapters are dedicated to you and the rest of DAVID MASON's GIRL FOLLOWERS. XD**

**Oh where it goes… might end everything.**

"**Celerium"**

**Hkababo Razi Mountains, Myanmar**

**Jillian Hudson / Codename "Phoenix"**

**JSOC Counter Terrorist Force **

**April 20****th****, 2025**

The rain beats through her curving across her chin and beading down across her arms. The cold echoes into her soul sending shivers of memories into her heart. The sky is as dark as night, filled to the brim with swollen clouds that arch overtop the expanding mountains. She peruses them as her body gives one final twitch, rebelling against the cold. Jill looks at Javier Salazar, her new partner, watching as he checks each suit again, threading his hands over them with careful consideration.

"It's Fuc…king…Free..zzing." She stutters as the rain permeates her shirt. Salazar does not acknowledge the young woman. He barely nods as he threads his dark eyebrows together mirroring a caterpillar in confusion.

"Hey you okay?" She persists as the man continues to stare at the four packs lined on the edge of the cliff. Jill forces herself from the tree she had been crouched under moving to kneel next to the South American man. She places a hand on his shoulder concern filling her soft features.

"Yeah." He mutters forcing a smile across his features. His response is dazed as if contemplating the world. His large brown eyes turn to saucers as he stares into her hazel ones. The echoing thunder draws there attention no less than two seconds later a clap of lighting barrels down to the ground, cycling in the maze of darkness as an emblem of destruction. The blue light stretches into a tree reminding her of home, of the tree house her father had built for her, it seemed as though that had been in another life. The storm was here and they were not going to avoid it like they had planned to do. Jill moved her hand as she walked over to the opposite ledge looking for signs of Section and Harper.

"Where the hell are they?" She asks aloud. "Mission go time was ten minutes ago and I know Section's he's never late." She forces a shaking finger to her comm, letting the sound of static fill her brain.

_::"Section, Harper, you read?" _

A few seconds of misery went by before a strained reply filled the duet's ears.

_::"Loud and Clear, Phoenix."_ David calls back to her.

Jill exhales once as the slight panic that had been cultivating in her heart turns to fury. She would kill him.

_::"We're almost there, Phoenix, don't worry so much your cream's in good hands."_ Harper interjected. He could be so unprofessional sometimes, but that's why they loved him and he always managed to get the job done.

Jill let out a chuckle, feeling the heat on her cheeks grow more intense.

_::"Last jump."_ David says shrugging off Harper's comment.

Harper's head pops up like a whack-a-mole. Jill thrusts out her hand helping the burly man on to the cliff face. His face was red as a beet, probably from over-exertion.

"You look worn out." Jill tells him.

"You wish." He whispers back. Jill smiles at him.

"So how'd it go?" Salazar asked from behind them.

"Smooth like…butter." He looks at Jill, swinging Section with the rope onto the edge next to him.

A head of dark, wet brown hair lands a on the ledge. David Mason takes Salazar's hand as the redwood pulls the other onto the ledge. A clap of thunder roars as it signals the rival of its more vicious twin, lightning. Blue light twists down in a second striking a nearby tree, it splinters. The now separated trunk charging down the cliff towards the collection of Seals. Jillian narrowly dodges the hulking death ram as it swerves towards her. The self-created battering ram snags on the rope tethering Harper to Section, pulling them over the edge. The two men immediately react digging the souls of their boots into the mud pushing it over the edge. Salazar jumps into action, putting his 175lbs behind the rope, trying to secure his squad mates. Jill quickly recovers from her near death experience and pulls on Harper's end of the rope.

"Cut it!" Salazar bellows.

David fumbles for his knife almost losing it to the strength of his dancing partner's anger. The tree pulls harder as the end pulls against the 600lbs of weight trying to keep it from taking two men with it. David slices away the black fulcrum and the four Seals crash backwards into the mud. Seconds go by as they thank god that the rope didn't take them over the side. They each take a deep soothing breath in and out, trying to calm their thudding hearts.

"You okay?" Salazar finally asks, helping David to his feet.

David inhales once bending over to take in yet another breath. "Yeah we're okay…thanks to you."

Harper looks at Jillian who is still lying in the mud, her eyes closed. "Jill you ok?" He asks.

"Wonderful, but I'm going to lie here for a little longer." She says in a higher pitched voice than she usually has.

Harper pulls on her arm forcing her into a standing position. She groans as she notices a slight gash on her arm, a faint line of red cascading from it.

"Awesome." She mutters as she wipes the mud from her backside.

"Wide open." Harper starts as he walks over to the gear on the opposite side of the cliff. "Little more than a skeleton crew. Walk in the park baby." He continues finishing his wise crack. He forces his pack onto his shoulders and gears up.

"No seas idiots. Do not underestimate Raul Menendez."

"His followers sure did. And what does "Cords Die" mean exactly?" Jill asks a loud.

Harper answers her in a less than impressed voice. "Its Latin…"Heart Day", some shit like that."

Jill's jaw all but dropped. "Well, color me impressed Harper. I had no idea you were a learned man."

"I'm not a dumbass." He says shoving the horrible helmet over his hair.

"I never said you were, just Latin really?"

"There was a girl." He held up his hands as if trying to protest. "I couldn't help myself."

"Of course." Jill said. "Well, Heart day… it sounds noble." She says grabbing her own pack and forcing it onto her back.

"That's what Menendez wants his followers to believe. Trust me it isn't." David cut in with a less than thrilled tone.

"I gathered. I figured that was why we are here." Jill remarks as she uses her HUD to activate her squirrel suit.

"Jill you're up." Section says doing the same to his own suit. He places the helmet on and maneuvers into position, watching as Jill took a running leap from the cliff face, soaring across the sky in swift angelic movements.

David nods to Salazar, who follows Jill in suit. His muscular form losing distance to Jill's as she swerves past the cliffs with ease.

David turned to Harper. "You just let her go first to stare at her a—" He shouts as he launches himself off the edge. Section rolls his eyes at the enervating man and follows him, lunging off the cliff.

The rain begins to clear as they emerge into a clearing of mountains shrouded in fog from the morning hours. He catches sight of his squad acrobatically dodging the cliffs, banking left and right as they head towards the base.

_::"Deploying chute."_ Jill shouts into her comm.

He sees Jill pull her chute the grey fabric blending in with the clouds.

_::"Deploying chute."_ Salazar follows her lead pulling his own chute's strap less than ten seconds later. They descend together into a bed of tall grass.

_::"Deploying chute."_ Harper leads Section to another clearing. Harper lands without any problems or faltering judgment. He turns to David watching him set himself down.

"Deploying chute." Section says. The wind catches the parachute delaying his decent.

You good?" Harper asks holding up his hand. He crouches down next to David perusing the man's features.

_::"I'm good. Salazar, Phoenix, you got the left side?"_ Section asks into the comms.

Phoenix's voice answers him, her young vibrato echoing in their ears.

_::"Covered. Ready on your go." _

Section and Harper move through a ventilation shaft watching the enemy soldiers move in waves around the camp. The sound of engines starting reverberates through the almost silent air. The rain has all but stopped, it has faded from a torrential rainstorm into a slight drizzle making their job a lot easier. Harper stops momentarily beneath the shaft, radioing in.

_::"Kraken, this is Harper. Come in. Enemies preparing to leave the location, advise."_ He whispers silently before continuing on.

_: "We need firm Intel on their capabilities, you are cleared to engage."_ Admiral Briggs replies over the comms, almost immediately.

Section watches as a man all but becomes invisible, the only evidence of his location is the gentle flicker of his optical camouflage adjusting to the landscape. Hare watches as another one moves above them unaware of the two's presence just beneath his feet.

_:: "Section, you seeing this?" _Salazar inquires.

David pauses, readying an EMP grenade. "Yeah be ready to move on my kill an EMP will fry their cloaking system." Section moves silently as if her were a cheetah hunting an unsuspecting antelope. He tosses an EMP into a group of cloaked enemies watching as the blast sends out a shockwave of electricity. Harper and Salazar shoot them down quickly, causing more fighting to ensue.

Jillian launches another EMP into more cloaked targets. Salazar and herself take them down quickly. They watch as enemies rush into the elevator on the far side of the compound near where Section and Harper are.

"Enemies in the elevator!" Jill shouts over the gunfire, dodging out of cover in an instant. She tosses a Frag toward the enemies that have begun cycling out of the elevator, watching as they scramble into cover. She ducks behind a tree, avoiding even more gunfire. Jill readies her scope, managing to hit two enemies before they can reload. Sweat drips down her brow in quick movements; she wipes it away and inhales, readying herself again. She bounds out of cover and takes three more out as she advances to a crate in front of her.

_: "Salazar care to take some of the heat off of me?" _Jill asks into her comms.

_:: "No problem." _ Jill cranes her neck over the boxes watching as Salazar takes out the last few enemies.

The four of them advance, swiftly moving through the now deserted section of the compound. A sound they immediately recognize as a drone has started to take off. The Drone sits atop a platform prepared to ascend.

"Dead ahead! Drone taking off!" Harper shouts, frantically. "Salazar, Take it out!"

"We don't want that bastard airborne." Section calls to the man as he withdraws his Titus-6, firing it and destroying the drone.

"Drone's down!" Salazar shouts in reply.

"Ok, lets get moving." Section begins as more enemies move into position. Trucks pour out of who knows where, filling the area with gunfire.

"Section, Hack the weapons on the grounded bird!" Jill shouts as she dives behind a collection of crates avoiding the small army's gunfire.

Harper does the same, moving into cover behind another collection of crates that are spread about the platform. "Give these bastards a taste of their own medicine."

Section pulls up his HUD, letting the small mechanical device work its magic in a matter of breathless moments. The mini-gun relinquishes control to the man, firing on the multiplying enemies.

"Come on man, push forward don't let 'me breathe they obviously don't want us to." Harper shouts as he takes out a few more of the Cubans before bullets begin flying once again next to him. Harper looks at Jill who is crouched next to Salazar firing nearly in sync with himself and the Nicaraguan.

"Moving in!" Salazar leaves his cover beside Jill, vaulting over the crates with ease for someone his size. He rams into the side of a shipping container, pressing against it for safety.

Harper shouts orders at Jill, who obediently follows them. "Move in! Clear 'em out!" He calls as he takes his own advice.

Jill, Salazar, and Harper take out at least a dozen more enemies before they realize the bastards are retreating. The quartet presses forward as if scripted to do so, their guns fire, not wishing the Cubans to have the advantage later on.

"They're falling back!" Salazar shouts. They press forward trying to make their way to their intended destination. Jill monitors the area taking point as they move forward. She moves the muzzle of her gun letting it sway from side to side as she patrols.

"Turret!" Jill screams as she catches the glimmer of something black and luminescent. Section reaches out for Jill pulling her into cover on top of him. He locks his eyes with her gazing into hers as the world stops, taking them far away from this war zone and into a bed of white sheets and warm sunrise, a place of memories, a place of hope and dreams and a place in which they wouldn't mind losing themselves in.

Jill rolls off of him as the world slowly reconnects around them, becoming a place where they fight for survival.

"Shit! Fucking turret's got the area locked down. EMP's will fry 'em." Harper tells Section, putting his face inches away from the now squatting Section.

Section pulls out on of his three remaining EMP's and peeks over the rocks that they had dived behind. He launches the grenade at the turret, listening to the electric crackle of an over-heating turret, a sound that allows him to exhale air he had not known he had been holding.

"You fried his ass, Section! Nice goin', man!" Harper pats David on the back, pulling himself out of cover and to the downed turret. He fires one shot shooting the engineer that had been standing next to the exploded turret. His legs had been blown off, a miserable end.

The area was still heavy with artillery, but they had expected this especially with such a prize waiting capture and interrogation. Jill and Harper took the left side as Section and Salazar cleared the left. The ascended staircases gave the wrong side the upper hand, but only for a moment. The four quickly annihilated any resistance on both sides of the map. A group headed towards the middle of the ruins, running and all but screaming for their pathetic, mass murdering lives. They ended up accidently triggering their own traps they had set for the group of Seals. They managed to make it through the maze of tunneling without a scratch.

Harper and Jill were the first to arrive, emerging through a network of vines. Jill pushed it aside, making her way to a large Mayan looking structure. 

"No no, He was mine." Harper remarks as they emerge next to the temple gate. The large ancient looking entrance looming above the two.

"Keep dreaming. I had him." Jill told him rather in a tone of nonchalance.

"No you didn't I softened him up. I shot him in the arm."

"No you grazed his arm. You want to go back and look?" She asks as she turns and points back to the way they had just come from.

"No." He states unhappily.

Salazar and Section move into the clearing, staring at the large entryway, a clear façade for what is behind it.

Harper looks at Section refocusing his attention back to the task at hand. "There's gotta be more to this facility underground."

Section turns around moving toward one of the large structures that fill the stone graveyard.

::"Kraken." He begins into his comms. "This is Section. Surface installation is neutralized. Moving to investigate secondary structure." He finishes as he nods towards Jillian.

"Stand clear." She instructs as she withdraws Titus-6 and fires a missile into the large ancient structure. Rubble flies through the air, spiraling past the group.

"That has to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Harper jokes to Section as Jillian throws the Titus-6 on to the ground next to her. She rubs her hands on her pockets, a look of disgust stretching across her face.

"What the Hell were you eating when you used this?" Jill asks Harper. "Its sticky." She finishes.

"Wasn't me ask, Sal." He offers a grin in reply. Jill stares her patented you 'I'm going to kill you, later.' snarl.

_**A/N: So what do you think? First real chapter… not sure if I like all the wise-cracks, but I think it sums up Jill's relationship with Harper pretty well. He's sort of like the immature older brother. **_

_**Let me know what you think. **_

_**If I need to improve anything or some such advise. I love critiques as long as it's not just a blatant statement "Your writing sucks." Tell me why.**_

_**Thanks for the support guys and please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Oh and if you're just a guest please leave your first name so I can shout out to you in the next chapter. **_

_**Love you, Darlings.**_


	2. Into the Fire

"_**I stared up at the sun,**_

_**Thought of all the people, places and things I've loved.**_

_**I stared up just to see**_

_**With all the faces, you were the one next to me.**_

_**You can feel the light start to tremble, **_

_**Washing what you know out to sea.**_

_**You can see your life out the window tonight.**_

_**If I lose myself tonight, **_

_**It'll be by your side.**_

_**I lose myself tonight…"**_

_**-If I Lose Myself-**_

_**-One Republic-**_

**A/N: Someone brought to my attention that they did not care for how I turned the clock on both Jill and Section. My reasoning behind this was purely selfish. I did not wish them too be so old. I felt they had wasted their time together being nothing but teammates until one day they just started dating.**

**By the way Crosby will be in the story,but he will have a much bigger role. **

**Thanks to Beawolf's Pen once again for reviewing. **

**And welcome to TS you are now part of the circle. :)**

**So I'm replaying Black Ops 2, trying to get the detail right and I realized the last chapter was so off. My apologies.**

**XD**

The team descends into the cavernous area. The ceilings arch above them as wires dangle from it; multiple utility lights that line the plated flooring illuminate the area. Section moves tentatively forward watching the area through his scope and the business end of his rifle.

"Chill out, Colombo." Harper says as he puts his hand atop Section's gun. Lowering it for him. "We're good, unless the flood corrupted the floor, then we might be in trouble."

Harper casually moves in front of David examining the large statue directly ahead of them. A stone lion statue is imbedded into the wall.

"This'd look nice in my bathroom." He says pointing at it with his thumb.

Jill strides over to him with a smile. "Yeah so every time you take a shit you'll do it ten times faster. Thanks to a predatory, possibly cursed Mayan cat sculpture staring at your ass while you're on the toilet… Yeah it'd look great." She pats him on the shoulder and moves down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend is good." Harper tells Section, adding an impressed snicker to his statement. David smirks and shakes his head as he thinks about what was just runs the back of his hot neck and begins descending the ramp following his girlfriend.

"Guys, you might want to take a look at this. I think Menendez has been taking decorating tips and not from Martha Stewart."

The rest of the squad passes into a large rectangular room, the ceiling stretches up at least 30 feet ending in a square hole displaying Myanmar's blue sky. Rain still falls through the hole, soaking the dirt and turning it into mud. The wet dirt pools at the back of the room seeping beneath the floor plates. Vines stretch up the three stone pillars that surround the room; a fourth column lies scattered across the room in pieces. Jill stands on the plates studying the large metal door in front of her.

"Holy shit." Harper remarks as he places a hand on the door admiring the craftsmanship of the steel plated vault.

"Hijo de puta." Salazar mutters, unhappily.

Section moves next to Salazar who has transferred his attention to a console on their right, a disconcerting expression spreading across his face. He manages to connect his HUD, trying to bypass the retina scanner.

"I think I can get it open, but it'll take me a minute… or two. When I get it open we should have the codes for the rest of the door locks."

Section nods and watches as Salazar's hands swipe across the console with expert precision.

Phoenix peruses the metal surface, scanning it with her HUD. "The walls are several meters thick. We'll lose comms inside."

Section looks at Harper, giving him a quick nod. "Update Briggs. Tell him we're moving in."

Section paces the length of the metal platforms as Harper instructs Briggs on their current course of action.

"Kraken, this is Harper. Confirming' sci-tech installation beneath the temple…requesting' immediate cleanup and containment unit to our location. Be advised we will lose comms as soon as we make our entry." Harper finishes just as the doors slide open, the sound of the metallic cylinders disconnecting reverberating into the large chamber.

"Done." Salazar steps away from the console admiring his success, pride stretching across his face.

_: "Kraken confirms. Ground team moving in for immediate insertion. Stand by for ETA._

The team moves in not waiting for an update from Briggs. They descend a set of stairs revealing yet another locked door. There are a few crates spread across the room. They take note of there positions in case they need to find cover quickly.

Section points to the other console. "Salazar, get it open." He instructs moving behind Harper who has taken up cover on the left wall. Within seconds, the security door parts sliding back into the wall as the team prepares to move.

Section nods to Jill who checks the corridor in a flash of movements. Her scope dancing as she slides each foot in front of the other. Harper, Section and Salazar follow moving in sync with her.

The left side of the wall nearest to Jill explodes in a burst of red and orange sending her flying back over a crate. Rapid gunfire from the now visible opponents splinters the crate in front of her. Bullets imbed themselves in the floor at her feet. She crawls backwards making her way behind another crate. Blood falls into her eyes, blinding her. She forces it away feeling the sting as her salty palm brushes against the cut.

"Shit." She mutters, grabbing her gun.

"Son of a bitch they got an ASD!"

"Thanks for that, Captain Obvious." Jill shouts as she covers her head with her arms, stopping the debris that is still falling from the explosion.

"Its front's too tough!" Salazar shouts as he presses his body into another crate just behind Jill.

Section gestures to the doorway beside them. "Spread out, clear the area."

Jill moves into the doorway rolling through it as the rest of the squad follows. Her feet move her to the next doorway, crouching as another explosion tips the lockers inside the room. Phoenix takes cover beside the doorway. She glances out into the room taking a mental note of the desks and computers providing cover for the enemy. A few of the men rush up the stairs clambering away from the squad. They had them scared. She levels her sights taking aim at one of the men still trying to get up the stairs. She fires two shots.

BAM! BAM!

They both make their target. Section maneuvers behind her breathing down her neck as they fire in synchronization. They move with ease to a desk directly in front of them. Shooting the remaining enemies who have started retreating to the upper levels.

"Upstairs! Go! Keep pushing!"

Salazar and Harper nod at Section's request pushing upstairs as Phoenix and himself take the lower level. Section maneuvers into one of the various enclaves dodging bullets. A bullet whizzes past his ear as he tries to get a glimpse of the terrorists. Jill doesn't hesitate withdrawing her secondary weapon. She kills the two targets. She smiles at him with an ambiguous smile.

"What would you do with out me?" She asks.

He grins as she approaches him, her Storm PSR now hanging at her side. Her finger is still on the trigger. "Well, I would've been dead a long time ago for one thing."

"I know." She mutters giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "You're sweaty." She tells Section as she samples the sweat with her tongue forcing it around in her mouth, disgust filling her features. His face is glistening with sweat as his hazel eyes study Jill, the gash on her head still bleeding, every so slightly. He touches it with his fore fingers, drawing her closer to him. She winces at his touch.

"And you're bloody."

"Product of war, baby." Jill moves from his touch. "I'm fine, Davy." She assures him with another quick smile. He looks at her with an I-don't-believe-you expression. "I'll get it checked out back on the ship. I promise. Come on let's go kick some ass and find this Nicaraguan prick."

They head into the next room, weapons ready. The squad moves through the labs in controlled movements coming to a large transport elevator. They take up positions inside the glass death trap. Their Commander begins the hacking sequence watching as the code emerges on to his HUD. The elevator jerks to life sending them deeper into the facility. Voices of enemy personnel roar to life as they spot the descending trap. An ASD rolls out its containment unit, raging gunfire on the four. They hit the deck as glass shatters around them in a flurry of bullets. Section pokes his head out for a moment, noticing a nearby nitrogen tank.

"Target the nitrogen tank!" He shouts to Jill who has already started sniping the enemies.

She relaxes her sights inhaling before taking the shot. She lets a bullet spiral out of the chamber, lodging itself into the tank. Nitrogen pours over the encroaching enemies killing them. The gas overloads the ASD's systems sending it barreling into the wall ending the gunfire. Smoke erupts from the now derelict robot. Harper and Section move from their cover pressing forward managing to dodge the remaining tangoes' bullets. Salazar and Jill provide covering fire taking out the last few bad guys, with a coordinated assault. Section readies a grenade firing it at the enemies that have collected at the end of the stairs. Four of them fly through the air as the rest scramble away from the blast. The group presses forward as they split up once again. As if by osmosis they sense which route to take, Harper and Section move through the lower parts, while Jill and Salazar take the rooms on the left. Jill switches to her MTAR and barrages the few enemies collected inside the lab with a spray of gunfire. Salazar takes the ones that have moved outside the room and into Section's target area. More gunfire pounds their ears as their foes continue to fight back. The militants' fight ends in death.

"We're all clear." Section calls to the rest of the group. They sling their weapons across their sides and proceed into the next room.

The laboratory has two large processing stations it. They engulf most of the room. Harper moves to the window on the side of the nearest assembly station. His eyes stare in amazement as a laser thermally augments a collection of riot shields. The laser cuts down the glass and thrusts it into the already, pre-designed location.

"This is 3D fabrication tech." He says tapping on the glass. "Weapons, components, armor…Menendez is arming himself for war."

"Woods told us how much wealth Menendez built over the years. He's been investing in weapons tech." Section states. He looks over Harper's shoulder while Salazar and Jill patrol the area.

A faint whimper draws their attention. The four turn to a crate hidden behind a wall.

"You hear that?" Jill asks, knowing the answer.

Harper points to the crate leveling his weapon on it. "Somebody's here."

Section stalks over the electronic console, mouthing a count as he hacks it. The crate shoots open and a man crawls out, protesting against violence. His grey blazer stands out against the militants' red camouflage.

"Please don't hurt me!" He whimpers. The brown haired man puts his arms up in protest His blue eyes are filled with fear as Harper shoves him against the crate. The man spreads his arms against the edges trying to show them he has no weapon.

"This lab is linked to a known terrorist. You start talking or I WILL hurt you." Harper threatens shoving his gun into the terrified man's face. The man's face turns ghostly white.

The man opens his mouth, but stutters as he recounts his story. "Mmmy name is Erik Breighner. I'mm a Magnetometrist."

Harper's facial expression tells the man that he has no clue what a Magnetometrist is. "Yeah?" He says arching one of bushy brown eyebrows. He looks the man up and down. "And uh…what is Menendez's interest in you, buddy?"

Erik relaxes a bit seeing as they aren't going to harm them unless he stops talking which he's not inclined to do since they have the guns and they're trained on him. "They brought me here to process the Celerium." He looks at Jill thinking the woman of the group might be more sympathetic to his honesty. "It's a new rare earth element that would render all existing microchip technology obsolete.

A distant explosion rocks the facility, Erik's eyes widen into large saucers. He begins to panic. "They're coming! Get me out of here alive and I'll tell you everything."

Harper moves toward the entryway looking out at the two-dozen or so Cordis Die followers emerge from the stairwell.

"Get the fuck down!" Get down." He shouts at Erik as he cowers back into the crate. Harper rolls his eyes and follows his own advice, taking cover behind a wall while the rest of the squad finds cover behind the two impenetrable stations. Two turrets descend from the sky spraying bullets at the squad. Section tosses one of his remaining EMP grenades at an enemy ASD, while Jill shoots the nitrogen canisters near the turrets, disabling both of them. Salazar takes out the few remaining enemies who obviously couldn't take a hint. They'd already lost and they were lucky to still be breathing. They should have run when they had the chance.

"We're clear!" Salazar shouts ending his silence. Erik rushes to the door standing idly at the retina scan ready to enter the next room.

"This way. The locking mechanism requires two operators." Erik states as Section moves to the other scanner. He lays his HUD on it looking at Erik.

"On your go."

Erik nods and begins the scan.

"Follow me." Erik tells the rest of the squad as Section finishes the hack.

He leads them through a corridor lined with lights, it looks more like a spaceship than a lab. Images float on a screen before them fading into pixels. Large, glowing struts stretch into the ceiling no doubt feeding the electricity to the massive console. Erik types something into the keyboard activating it. Section's team crowds onto the console as the sound of machines pouring up echoes in the large space. The Celerium drive is revealed as the enormous security system surrounding it deactivates. Erik holds the small machine out in front of the group, letting them examine it.

"Quantum Entanglement. This single device has more processing power than your entire military infrastructure."

Section takes the device from Erik, which Erik allows. Section holds the tiny device in his hand, thumbing it with his gloved fingers. The size is remarkable in itself. The device is no bigger than an EMP grenade. He forces it into one of his vest's pockets.

"Rumors in the lab were that Menendez plans to use it as a basis for a cyber attack. I heard talk of something called 'Karma'…it may be the name for the cyber weapon. If Menendez uses a Celerium worm to initiate an attack, there will nothing anyone can do to stop it…I couldn't stop it. "

Bam!

A gunshot fills the void left by Erik's explanation. The scientist falls limp as a well-placed bullet severs his carotid artery, blood oozes from his neck. He lies lifeless on the floor of the platform as more enemies approach.. Section vaults off the platform, his team following. They slam their backs into cover as they barrage the enemies with bullets, tossing the occasional grenade to thin them out.

"Phoenix, get a sit-rep on the support team!" Section shouts to the woman. She advances as the enemy fire dies down, moving behind her earlier cover.

"Kraken, Phoenix requesting an extraction team's ETA!"

There's no answer.

"Defensive positions." Section says as more enemies cycle in. They move forward trying to make their way through the laboratories.

"Kraken, come in! Dammit! No response." She dives behind cover taking out two new enemies with her Storm. They fall to the ground as the team pushes their way up the stairs checking their corners.

"We'll fight our way out, with or without support! This ain't over yet!" Section booms as more enemy fire encompassed them.

Section moves into the office taking out the last two enemies hidden behind the desks. They climb the stairs finding an ambush waiting for them.

"Shit, balls!" Harper shouts. A plant near him resembles Swiss cheese as the men decide to attack him first. "We're pinned down."

"No we're not." Salazar smirks peaking out of cover to watch as the support team kills the remaining adversaries. The four remove themselves from cover, checking to see if any more militants are about.

"Section, your team can stand down." Admiral Briggs shouts. It appears half of the Obama had come to bail them out.

"It's Briggs." Section says as he holds up his hand to his team gesturing for them to lower their weapons. "Stand down it's the extraction team! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes."

The two higher ups greet each other with a quick handshake and an approving nod.

"I guess we can call this a mission accomplished." Briggs grins at Section who still holds the Celerium device.

"Admiral, good to see you." Section remarks, exchanging pleasantries with Briggs.

Section hands Briggs the device.

"Whatever Menendez is playing, Celerium is the key to it."

Admiral Briggs raises the round object examining it in the fluorescent lighting. The luminescent blue ring on the drive bounces the harsh light around the room. Briggs spins it with his fingers admiring his prize.

Briggs laughs at it. "Well…we finally got one over on this cocksucker."

Harper moves to stand next to them. "He's just a man, Admiral. He'd like you to think he's something more. But he ain't nothing more but a sad, old, pitiful, excuse of a man."

The Admiral laughs a hearty laugh and turns to Harper. "You have no idea."

_**A/N: This chapter was so enervating mainly because it felt very reparatory to write. If I write another move, or cover, or enemy I'm going to scream. The next chapter will be downtime with Woods. Then we'll have some fun times with the squad maybe some karaoke or some such nonsense just to blow off steam. I think it will be a visit to the Vault and then a slight boxing match between the team. **_

_**I almost died laughing. My Mac hates me and decided to change Celerium to Celeries so everywhere it said Celerium it changed it to the vegetable. Vegetables are more powerful than computers kids….so eat 'em. This isn't a Call of Duty fiction any more it's a VEGGIE TALES Fanfiction. XD**_

_**Oh tell me Harper with scars or without scars?**_


	3. Call of Duty: Fight Club

_A/N: Hey, Guys sorry about the length of this chapter. My life has been crazy this past month. I'm currently preparing for auditions in England for various drama schools and haven't had time to breathe, let alone write. My AP English teacher is trying to kill me. I'm writing a twelve-page paper on child soldiers and have had so many deadlines for the dang thing. I'm just about to rage quit. _

_Random Question: Do you guys like Jill's snarky attitude? It wasn't planned. I was writing and she just took a hard right instead of staying on the left._

_XX I LOVE you guys and thanks for the reviews. XX _

_Allie Coulson: Charlotte was actually my EX-best friend's name. The character was based off of her, but then she did something to make her my Ex-best friend. I'll try to bring a Charlotte somewhere into one of my stories. Just for you. ;)_

_Thunderrshield: *__**Darth Vader voice**__* "As you command." _

_Beawolf's Pen: You're awesome. Yeah, Jill was supposed to be the serious one, but then my mood switched from completely angry to insanely sarcastic. XD _

Without further ado:

Call of Duty: Fight Club.

"Oh! Fuck you!" Jill taunts the man. Her lip is split, dripping blood onto the blue mat. Moving to dodge another swing from Harper she feints left. She sends an uppercut into his gut watching the hit make resounding connection. She feels his intestines twist beneath the force. Pulling away, she smirks. Harper stumbles backward almost drunkenly.

He clenches his sides in an attempt to stop the jarring movement. "That's no way for a lady to talk." He huffs.

"Lady? The only lady I see is the one hunched over." She jeers sarcasticly. Readying her fists, she hops from side to side waiting for Harper's next course of action.

Harper lunges in a futile attempt at taking the woman by surprise. Jill slides left, flipping out of the boar's path.

"Is she beating you again?" David laughs emerging into the room by way of the large steel door at the far end. He swivels the door closed and readjusts his duffel bag on his broad shoulders. Approaching the ring, he sets down his bag watching in awe as Jill quickly whips the winded Harper into a submission lock. She curves her lithe legs around his neck cutting off his air supply nearly immediately he taps out.

Tugging Harper to his feet, Jill smiles at his sweat drenched form. "He held out on me for like twenty minutes this time." Jill presses her gloved hand to her forehead and draws the sweat away slinging the droplets to the floor. Forcing the tank top up trying to hide her exposed cleavage.

Harper coughs, moving out of the ring. He points at Jill. "It's like fighting a fuckin' gazelle. She does all these damn girly moves. I can't put my legs up that high. She fucking flipped me a minute ago and I had her in a dead man's choke. She didn't even bat one those abnormally long eyelashes. I'd be checking for wires or some shit. She's fuckin' terminator."

Jill holds up her hands in protest as Harper leans heavily against the ring's ropes, gripping one in an attempt to suck in a breath. He closes his eyes and grabs his towel from the bench behind him. He whips the white gym towel around his neck.

"Hopefully you won't need me for the next few weeks." He mutters.

"I barely touched you!" Jill protests raising her hands up. An ambiguous smile stretches across her red tinted lips. "You're the one who said you were up for it." Walking over to the edge of the ring she grabs at her water bottle and squeezes water into her mouth and down her spine.

"I know and now I'm regretting it." Harper holds his back and forces himself down onto one of the weight lifting benches, aslight snicker call for the Seal's attention.

"Somethin' funny, private?"

The blonde haired boy who had borne witness to the whole ordeal jumps aback. "Nnnooo, sir." He stutters in nervousness. His hair is matted to his neck in a thick application of sweat only worsening with Harper's attention. The private shifts in his seat, collecting his workout duffel he leaves all but running from the scene.

Harper scoffs. "Thought so."

"You don't have to be an ass, Harper."

"I know but it's fun, Jill."

"I bet that private didn't enjoy it." Jill says as she notices David threading his wraps around his hands. She has been looking forward to some alone time with David, but this was not exactly what she had in mind. Still she always welcomed a challenge.

"Well, I had enough enjoyment for the both of us." He states, raising slowly off the bench and moving to get a closer look at the next match-up.

"You gonna fight your girlfriend? I think that's called domestic abuse, buddy."

David laughs as Jill holds the rope for him. "Not when you're in the military together." David remarks, nonchalantly. 

Harper pulls off his own clothes, tossing them to the side, he leans in. "Then it's called fraternization."

Pounding his fists together, David looks at Jill, a grin erupting across her eccentric features. Her large doe-like eyes in a constant battle with her elaborately high cheek-bones and pronounced chin. David smirks back.

"Ready then?" She asks planting her feet in a fighter's stance. Slowly she closes her eyes letting her body completely cool down from her fight with Harper. Her heated skin reddened in the diming sunlight. Salt stained air wafts through the large window at her back. She shivers at the breeze and begins her analysis of the fight, planning her next attack combinations.

"Ready." David shifts his right foot forward.

The world slows as they stalk each other, rotating in a repetitive circle. David breaks the cycle and rushes forward throwing a few blind jabs in his girlfriend's direction. Jill weaves around them with deft ease. She throws a cross, sending David falling backwards and landing on his ass. He shifts around managing to get his leg underneath Jill's. He spins it around causing Jill to capsize onto the mat next to him. He jumps onto a position atop her, holding her hands above her head as she submits.

"If only you knew how sexy this was." She whispers with a devilish grin. Leaving his position atop her, he checks the time and smiles. He outstretches his and helps the woman to her feet. She bounds up, hopping as if ready for more. Which knowing Jill she always was. She moves out of the ring and to the towel bin, grabbing one for herself and one for David. She sends the white towel soaring over the ring as David abrubtly stops its path.

"I'm heading to the showers." She states, pointing at the women's locker room.

"Well, that was quick." Harper says as dismay spreads through his heavy voice, his satisfaction sayted by the less than a half-ass fight.

"We have a date to keep with, Woods. Can't be late otherwise he starts manhandling the nurses." David remarks slapping an open hand across Harper's back, proceeding to grab his bag from the floor.

"My kinda man." Harper mutters out of the side of his mouth. He pauses before continuing. "Soo… what was that? Some way to relieve sexual tension because you know you two could have just gone to your room. That was not a fight. I know what a fight is. You two owe me a real match, man." He calls after David as the younger of the two moves closer to the large exit.

"Alright, man. We'll go two v. two!" He shouts as he twists the bulkhead open. "Sal and Jill vs You and me. Sound good? David pushes the door open and exits before getting Harper's reply.

"No that does not sound good, man, get Crosby. He can get killed by 'em two!" He shouts starting to limp his way to the door in a desperate pursuit of his CO and best friend.

"Fuck." He mutters.

**A/N: Okay there it is. I hope it was enjoyable. I didn't have time to add the Wood's scene so that'll be the next update. If you want to blame someone feel free to blame my English teacher who assigned me a ten page paper. I'm writing about Child Soldiers and let's be honest I needed to write something happy. If only to get my mind off of all the bull these innocent children have to deal with. I hate people sometimes, but I love all of you. **

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review. Once I finish this project, I plan on moving on over to my MW story, then starting a Walking Dead Fanfic. I'm a new addict and need to write about some Rick and Daryl.**

**I still need two girls and two boys for my COD: Ghosts story. Which is based in a completely different realm than the actual story and I would enjoy getting those characters submitted so I can begin my irregular updates. XD**


End file.
